


Proud of Your Boy

by MrsFredWeasley1996



Series: Avengers Music Drabbles [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Insecure Tony, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFredWeasley1996/pseuds/MrsFredWeasley1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music drabble to Proud of Your Boy from Aladdin the Musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of Your Boy

It's some time past midnight. Tony is still awake, and that's not so unusual. He is currently standing out on his landing pad with a half finished shot of scotch in one hand while the other rests over his arc reactor. He aborts his next move to take another sip when he startles by a voice behind him. 

"Don't jump." 

"The suit would just catch me if I did," Tony snarks quietly. 

"What are you thinking about, Tones?" Steve questions instead of responding to his quip, as he steps up beside Tony and slides an arm around his waist. 

"I was wondering if my mom would be proud of where I have come," Tony answers so quietly that he is almost positive that even with his super hearing Steve has to strain a bit to hear his reply. 

"I know I sure am," is Steve strong response.


End file.
